


Edging

by Wolfscub



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, tom hiddleston actor
Genre: D/s, Denied orgasm, Dom!Loki?, Dom!Tom?, Edging, Erotica, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfscub/pseuds/Wolfscub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble</p><p>Teased, but not allowed to cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edging

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW
> 
> Mature Audiences Only
> 
> Very short one-shot.
> 
> Eh he he he - left _deliberately_ unfinished
> 
> Is it Loki? Or is it Tom?
> 
> . . .
> 
> Only my muse knows, and she ain't tellin'.
> 
> Erotica, Smutty Smut Smut, D/s, Dom!Tom?, Dom!Loki?, Edging, Denied Orgasm

_Flick, flick._

_Flick, flick_.

I strained and pulled against bonds I knew weren't going to yield to me, but I couldn't _not_ struggle against them, considering what he was doing to me as my body was held forcibly open for the very deliberate, terribly calculated torments he was inflicting on me.

_A slow, deliberate swirl, a rubbing swipe, and then a steady rhythm of deliberate taps, as if to slap the most sensitive spot on my body with the callused pad of his big middle finger, sending jolting jabs of twisted sensations exploding out to the rest of my tense flesh, all the way to the ends of my hair and the tips of my curled toes._

The breath heaved out of me on a guttural groan that ended in high pitched, whining keen that went entirely unnoticed.

Well, probably not unnoticed, but without response, anyway. None of my histrionics ever got me anywhere with him - never lessening a punishment nor hastening a climax - in any way.

But it was his voice that - that deeply scolding, warning tone - that came the closest to pushing me over a cliff he had expressly prohibited me from flinging myself off - or even being thrown over by him, either, requiring me to, instead, cling tenaciously to the very brink, digging my fingernails into my palms as if into the dirt of the barest rim, clinging tenaciously, having to fight off the sensations he was so carefully inflicting on me.

"You are _that_ close to disobeying me already, babygirl? But we've just barely begun . . . "

_Barely begun?!_


End file.
